Cold Water
by karin150301
Summary: Todo el mundo tienes momentos difíciles, eso era algo obvio, pero justo ahora Toshiro podría jurar que este era el momento más doloroso de todo su vida, con tan solo diecinueve años estaba seguro de ello. Participa en la semana HK en la categoría de embarazo inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Water**

Todo el mundo tienes momentos difíciles, eso era algo obvio, pero justo ahora Toshiro podría jurar que este era el momento más doloroso de todo su vida, con tan solo diecinueve años estaba seguro de ello. En un férreo intento por controlar sus emociones el albino se mordió el labio dedicándose únicamente a pasar su mano por la espalda de la morena que ahora se aferraba a su torso como si su vida dependiera de ello, después de todo no había nada más que él pudiera hacer en esa situación.

Tan pronto como recibió su mensaje las alertas se dispararon en su mente y con claras razones, no todos los días Karin le mandaba un mensaje tan seco y corto diciendo _"Necesito verte pronto"_, disculpándose con Yukio partió al departamento de la Kurosaki.

Usando la llave de emergencia que la misma chica le había dado entró al departamento encontrando a la morena llorando en el sofá de la pequeña sala. No lo pensó dos veces y tomó asiento junto a ella atraiéndola hacia él y brindándole un abrazo cálido.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto en cuanto sintió que los espasmos que recorrían a la menor disminuyeron.

–Estoy jodida –murmuró contra su pecho. Antes de que pudiera preguntar la razón la menor le extendió aquel plástico que le hizo entender su estado de inmediato.

_Embarazada…_

_Karin…_

_Esto debía ser una broma, una muy mala broma._

Conteniendo todas aquellas palabras se limitó acariciar su espalda en un acto de reconfortante para con la morena. –Todo… todo estará bien –esas eran las peores palabras que podía pronunciar, sin embargó era lo único que le veía a la mente en ese momento.

–Mi hermano y mi padre me van a matar, dudo que esto vaya a estar bien –murmuró secándose las lágrimas aun sin mirarle a los ojos. –Lo peor es que… –sorbió nuevamente por la nariz –ni siquiera recuerdo quién fue –las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su bello rostro marcando nuevos caminos de lágrimas.

– ¿Qué? –la pregunta salió de sus labios en apenas un murmullo. – ¿Cuándo…? –las palabras se agolparon en sus labios siendo así incapaz de decir más.

–La fiesta de hace dos meses –contestó ella mirando a un punto incierto en el suelo.

–Pero… ¿cómo…? –Los recuerdos de aquella noche regresaron a su mente.

_–Insisto, no quiero estar aquí –se quejó por enésima vez siendo ignorado nuevamente por sus amigos._

_–Vamos, no seas tan aguafiestas –pidió Karin. –Es una simple fiesta, pronto volveremos –añadió siendo apoyada por un asentimiento del rubio._

_–Deja de quejarte –gruño el ojo esmeralda estacionando el auto cerca de su destino. –Eres demasiado amargado para ser un enano–una sonrisa ladeada acompañó el comentario entrando a la fiesta._

_–No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión –contestó malhumorado._

_–Ya, ya, deben relajarse un poco los dos –acompañó sus palabras tomando los tragos que un chico le ofreció y poniéndolos en las manos de los chicos –Voy con Soi, los veo más tarde, intenten no matarse en ese tiempo –fueron las apresuradas palabras de la morena antes de perderse en la multitud._

_Toshiro no era una persona a la cual le gustasen las fiestas, nunca había sido muy bueno para socializar, aunque claro eso poco importó después de un par de tragos. Para cuando fue consciente ya se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con Yukio a lado y varias chicas intoxicadas frente a ellos. Mientras Yukio conseguía un beso fácil por parte de una chica linda él podía mirar a Karin a lo lejos conversando animadamente con Soi Fong y un grupo de chicos que él no podía reconocer._

_–Iré afuera –anuncio por simple cortesía siendo ignorado deliberadamente. Inhalo profundamente, el aire frío se sintió refrescante entrando a sus pulmones y golpeando su rostro de lleno. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans dio una rápida mirada buscando a su amiga de cabellos negros, encontrándose solamente con la amiga de esta._

_–¿Seguirás de paranoico? –frunció el ceño ante las palabras del rubio tras él._

_– ¿Sabes dónde está Karin? –pregunto de vuelta._

_– ¿No está con Soi Fong? –regreso la pregunta el rubio._

_Frunció el ceño –No la he visto desde que se separó de nosotros, la buscare._

_–No seas paranoico, Karin se sabe cuidar –se detuvo ante las palabras el rubio.–Es más, justo ahora debe estar con Soi Fong –vio al rubio sacar una cajetilla de cigarros tomando uno y ofreciéndole el resto. Pensó un poco antes de tomar uno y al mismo tiempo desechando la idea de ir tras la azabache._

_Si no la hubiera dejado sola, si no hubiera preferido pasar el resto de la velada bebiendo y riendo de cosas de verdad absurdas, sí solo la hubiese buscado…_

–De verdad no lo recuerdo, para cuando el alcohol desapareció me encontraba en la cama y él ya no estaba –las lágrimas continuaban recorriendo su hermoso rostro haciéndole más difícil el soportar esta situación. – ¿Cómo les voy a decir esto? Mi padre va a estar muy decepcionado –volvió a sollozar rompiendo al fin su temple.

–Yo… –murmuró inseguro de cómo continuar con sus palabras, más al verle llorar de esa forma tomó la decisión –Me haré cargo.

Aun cuando el volumen de sus palabras fue apenas un susurro la morena pudo entenderlo pues su mirada le demostró su confusión. – ¿Qué?

–Tus hermanos están tan concentrados en matarme/celebrar como para pensar en toda la situación –aseguró sosteniendo las pequeñas manos de la chica.

–Es una broma ¿no? –El silencio que continuó a la pregunta de la morena le confirmó la seriedad tras sus palabras –No, Toshiro, no necesito que hagas esto –negó.

–Karin, quiero hacerlo.

–No, no quieres hacerlo –corto la pelinegra poniéndose de pie. –Agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero no necesito que te hagas cargo de algo que ni siquiera es tu culpa –continuó secándose los rastros de lágrimas –Yo… yo hablaré con ellos este fin de semana.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del albino – ¿Al menos puedo ir contigo? –preguntó resignado.

– ¿Prometes que no dirás nada?

–Lo prometo.

**…**

Habían llegado hacía poco a Karakura, apenas un par de horas y la menor decidió que era mejor decir las cosas cuanto antes, aunque al final ella había terminado por huir a su habitación llevándolo consigo. – ¿Cómo se los diré? –Toshiro miro a la chica tirar de sus cabellos azabaches.

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios, tal vez era un poco extraño, pero esta escena le recordaba un poco a las tardes de secundaria en las cuales Karin caminaba de esta misma forma, en esa misma habitación, sin saber cómo decirle a su familia que había reprobado alguna prueba.

Poniéndose de pie caminó hasta detener los pasos de la chica detener sus pasos –Solo respira, estoy seguro de que ellos lo entenderán –la mirada insegura que le transmitió la pequeña mujer le dio un vuelco en el corazón, de verdad ella se encontraba abrumada, la situación la estaba sobrepasando y él tenía que ser el pilar que ella necesitaba. –Estoy aquí para ti.

–Gracias –sus palabras se acompañaron con un abrazo. –Aunque aún no sé cómo decirles que estoy embarazada.

–¡¿EMBARAZADA?! –la calma desapareció en cuanto la puerta se abrió de par en par revelando a un furibundo peli naranja, quien no tardó en abalanzarse en su contra. –¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HERMANITA?! –escupió en su rostro la pregunta.

–Ichigo, él no hizo nada –gritó la morena.

–Karin, no trates de protegerlo

–No lo estoy protegiendo –quiso refutar, aunque cualquiera que conociera al peli naranja sabe que eso no es suficiente cuando se trata de calmar al chico.

**…**

–Estamos jodidos –murmuró Karin llevándose las manos a la cara.

–De verdad no esperaba que esto terminara así –admite tumbándose en la cama.

Un bufido escapa de los labios de la menor y aun cuando no la ve sabe que ella ha rodado los ojos –Claro, ¿Y qué esperabas después de que solo te quedaras ahí sin siquiera explicarles que tú no eres el papá? –la sintió tomar asiento junto a él. –No sé cómo aclara esto, Ichi-nii no querrá escucharme, y el viejo y Yuzu ya hasta la boda están planeando –se escuchaba fatigada, él sabía que estaba fatigada, no tenía que ser muy inteligente para notar que toda aquella palabrería era el resultado de tener los nervios crispados, aunque siendo honesto no entendía muy bien la razón de su pesar.

–¿Y si no se los explicas? –interrumpió.

–¿Qué? –ella detuvo sus palabras para mirarlo.

–¿Y si no les explicas a tus hermanos que yo no soy el padre? –preguntó poniéndose de pie.

–No estoy para bromas –replicó ella tumbándose en la cama.

–No es una broma –se irguió para continuar con sus palabras. –Solo piénsalo, Yuzu y tu padre están felices, y aunque Ichigo se opone, creo que preferiría que yo fuera el padre y atormentarme a no saber quién fue el infeliz que se aprovechó de su hermanita –vio a la morena rodar los ojos.

–¿Y tú eres mi caballero de armadura reluciente? –pregunto sarcástica. –Toshiro, de verdad necesito

aclarar esto antes de que mi padre le diga a Matsumoto, si eso sucede sabes que estamos perdidos.

–Karin, ¿de verdad no has pensado en lo que te dije? –preguntó dejándose caer en la cama.

El silencio que sigue a sus palabras, muy probablemente ella este ignorándolo justo ahora, y pronto saldrá con algún comentario que demuestre esto.

–¿Porque quieres hacerlo?

–¿Eh? –balbucea ante la pregunta de la chica, de verdad no esperaba que ella al fin considerara su oferta. –Somos amigos, quiero ayudarte eso es todo –es su corta respuesta.

Siendo honesto, y ahora que lo expresado le hace sentir un poco estúpido, pero ya lo ha dicho así que espera aquello sea suficiente para la morena.

–Yukio es mi amigo, y él no está aquí intentando hacerse pasar por el padre de mi hijo –contesta ella divertida.

–Eso es diferente –contesta con el ceño fruncido recibiendo una risa a cambio.

–Yo creo que es lo mismo –contestó ella acomodándose para al fin verlo a la cara –Toshiro, hablo en serio, ¿por qué quieres hacerlo? Esto no es algo que puedas negar después, en el momento en el que aceptes la responsabilidad, todo va a cambiar.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, de verdad no necesitaba toda esta conversación. Poniéndose de pie se dirigió a la puerta –Iré a casa –anunció tomando su maleta.

–Aún no has contestado mi pregunta –comentó ella deteniendo sus acciones.

–Ya te lo dije, somos amigos y quiero ayudarte, eso es todo –sin mediar más palabra salió de la habitación.

–Oh, Toshiro-kun ¿no te quedaras para la cena? –preguntó la melliza castaña con una amable sonrisa.

Negó levemente –Tengo algunas cosas que hacer –fue su simple respuesta.

El aire frío golpeó de lleno su rostro, su casa quedaba un par de calles cerca de la colina, tal vez podría pasar un rato ahí, necesitaba tiempo para refrescar su mente.

Sonrió al notar lo poco que había cambiado ese lugar aun a pesar de los años, pasando de la barandilla se recargo tomando asiento en la misma. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios recordando las innumerables tardes compartidas con la azabache, la misma chica que ahora se negaba a recibir su ayuda.

Una mueca apareció en su rostro mientras palpaba su celular a través de sus jeans, tras pensarlo un momento sacó el aparato, se desplazó por la pantalla hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Un pitido, dos, tres…

Pensó nuevamente lo que estaba haciendo ¿qué tan desesperado debía estar para considerarlo siquiera?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –rodó los ojos al escuchar de fondo los inconfundibles disparos y diálogos pregrabados de un videojuego.

–¿Crees… que es una estupidez querer hacerme cargo del embarazo de Karin? –era la primera vez que dudaba de eso.

Una risa ahogada fue lo que recibió a cambio, quiso colgar de inmediato, pero al menos necesitaba escuchar algo que le hiciera sentir mejor… aunque el rubio no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda –¿De verdad te importa ahora? –rodó los ojos reconsiderando su idea inicial, en primer lugar ¿por qué creyó que él sería un buen apoyo moral? –Aunque creo que eso no importa mucho tomando en cuenta que ella seguirá rechazando tu oferta –continúo el rubio.

–Su familia cree que soy el padre –interrumpió.

–¿Se los dijiste? –preguntó dubitativo y hasta cierto punto sorprendido.

–Su hermano nos escuchó –fue su simple explicación.

–¿Karin no lo negó?

–Lo intentó, pero Kurosaki no la escuchó –soltó un suspiro involuntario. –Karin le explicara todo mañana cuando esté más tranquilo.

–Eres más patético de lo que recordaba –frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

–Jodete –murmuró.

–Eso no cambia el hecho de que Karin no dejará que te hagas cargo del bebe, y aun me pregunto ¿por qué quieres hacerlo? Si estas enamorado de Karin podrías simplemente decírselo.

–¡No estoy enamorado de ella! –gritó.

–Lo que sea, en cualquier caso… ¡Maldición! –la tonada de G_ame Over_ sonó alto al fondo ganándose una sonrisa suya y un gruñido del rubio. –No sigas insistiendo, sí ella aun no se ha dado cuenta lo terminará notando.

–No siento nada por… –su celular vibró con un nuevo mensaje que no tardó en abrir. _"¿Tardaras mucho en llegar a casa?"_ contestó con un simple: _"Estoy en camino"_ –Esperare a mañana. –Colgó después de decir eso, necesitaba llegar a casa pronto, comer algo, tomar una ducha y dormir un largo rato.

–¡Bienvenido! –antes de siquiera poder decir nada la mujer de gran delantera lo atrapó en un abrazo que amenazaba con asfixiar.

–¡Matsumoto! –grito una vez que pudo zafarse de su agarre.

–Mo~ eres tan amargado –se quejó con un mojin.

–¿Qué hay de cenar? –preguntó caminando en dirección a su habitación.

–Compre ramen, sé que odias que cocine –murmuró cruzando los brazos.

–Bajo en un momento –sentenció antes de desaparecer en la planta alta.

**…**

Se removió inquieto al escuchar los pasos fuera de su habitación, supuso que Rangiku estaba preparándose para ir a trabajar, tiró de las mantas hasta que estuvieron por sobre su cabeza, usualmente no era una persona perezosa, eso era algo que define más a la pelinaranja, sin embargo esta mañana no se encontraba con ánimos de levantarse de la cama.

–Toshiro ya es hora de levantarse~ –canturreo la voluptuosa mujer desde afuera.

Gruño ante sus palabras sofocando sus quejas contra las mantas, un par de minutos después escuchó el timbre, a la voluptuosa mujer soltar un grito y finalmente la puerta principal cerrarse, supuso que se trataba de Gin, esta no sería la primera vez que el hombre iba por la pelinaranja y le entregaba algún presente antes del trabajo.

–¿Toshiro? –sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer a la dueña de esa voz.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto irguiéndose de inmediato.

–Matsumoto me dejo entrar, no pensé que seguirías durmiendo –contestó la morena cruzándose de brazos.

Soltó un suspiro tirando de las mantas para cubrirse para después llevarse las manos al rostro y tallarse los ojos. –Eso no es a lo que me refiero Karin.

No esperaba encontrarse con una mueca llena de duda cuando sus ojos se volvieron a posar sobre ella, iba a preguntar más fue ella quien empezó –Hable con Yuzu esta mañana, me pidió que le explicara todo.

–¿Y qué le dijiste? –el agarre sobre las mantas se intensificó.

–Que estoy embarazada de dos meses y que… –sus orbes ónix se clavaron en el suelo –que tu eres el padre.

–¿Qué?

–Yuzu se veía tan emocionada con la noticia, no tuve el valor para decirle que estaba tan borracha para recordar con quién me acosté, preferí que ella pensara que estaba tan borracha que me acosté contigo –una sonrisa llena de sorna se plasmó en sus lindas facciones –eso sonaba mejor de alguna forma.

–No estas muy feliz con la situación ¿cierto?

Una nueva mueca de molestia apareció –No quería involucrarte en esto –caminó hasta sentarse en la cama junto a él –¿soy egoísta al no dejarte más alternativa?

–No sí yo lo sugerí primero –su mano busco la pequeña de ella –Y si sientes que te estás hundiendo, yo saltaré al agua fría por ti.

Una sonrisa tiró de los labios de la morena –Eso no es justo, no cuando eres un cubo de hielo.

**…**

–¿Y cuál es su plan? –se sorprendieron por la pregunta tan tranquila por parte del pelinaranja.

Las orbes turquesas examinan desde la mirada llena de molestia contenida del pelinaranja, la expresión contraída de la melliza mayor, la seriedad llenando las facciones de Isshin por primera vez, y finalmente la indescifrable mueca en Matsumoto.

–Me haré cargo –declara.

–Eso es obvio, estaría loco si te dejara aprovecharte de mi hermanita sin consecuencias –brama el mayor.

–¿Piensan casarse? –interrumpe el pelinegro haciendo de sus rostro un poema.

–¡¿Que? NO! –Karin niega agitando la cabeza en una rotunda negativa –Viejo no me voy a casar, solo vamos a tener un bebé –exclama antes de fruncir el ceño. –¡Maldición! sonaba mejor en mi mente.

–No se como puede sonar mejor –admitió su hermano cruzando los brazos.

–Solo… tendremos al bebé –aclara Karin antes de soltar un suspiro –Terminaré este semestre y después me tomaré un año para criar al bebé –determina Karin con un tono determinado.

–Usare parte del dinero que me dejó la abuela para cubrir los gastos –añade el albino recibiendo de inmediato una negativa de la voluptuosa mujer.

–Invertiré eso para el futuro, por el momento Karin-chan y tu no deben de preocuparse por gastos, yo me haré cargo –ofreció con una sonrisa.

–Todo estará bien –es el turno de la melliza mayor de ofrecerle una sonrisa a ambos chicos. –Iré a preparar la cena -anuncia con un disparo usual de felicidad. -¿quieres venir Karin-chan? -ofrece con su usual cálida sonrisa.

Mientras ambas chicas caminaban hacia la cocina comenzando con una trivial conversación el albino pudo sentir nuevamente la mirada marrón clavarse en él. -Karin se quedará aquí hasta que termine de estudiar -comenzó el mayor.

-Pueden usar la casa que dejó la abuela de Toshiro una vez que terminen la escuela -continuó la mujer.

-¡No dejaré que mi hermana se vaya con él! -reclama el pelinaranja.

-No nos casaremos -replicó el albino.

-No, sin embargo ese bebé necesita un hogar, al igual que Karin-chan -contradice la voluptuosa mujer.

-Es muy pronto para hacer planes -por primera vez recibe un asentimiento por parte del furibundo Kurosaki.

-Tonterías, haré una cita con el médico, tal vez ya podamos saber si será niño o niña -comienza la elocuente mujer. Lo último que puede hacer antes de perder de vista a la singular mujer es bufar por lo bajo.

**…**

-¿Qué tal la cita? -preguntó en un intento de romper el silencio sepulcral en el que se habían sumergido al entrar al auto.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba -es la corta respuesta de la menor mirando a través de la ventana. -Llevo nueve semanas -añadió llevando la mano a su abdomen.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto después de un momento de silencio.

Una mueca cruzó su rostro antes de desviar la mirada a su regazo -No quiero que nadie lo sepa, no aun -su ceño se frunció -mierda no sé ni siquiera que haré cuando comience notarse.

Ver a Karin en este estado era muy raro, ella era una chica valiente, impulsiva y de gran carácter, era raro ver a esa chica llena de miedo, sin saber a dónde mirar para evitar romper en llanto.

-No te preocupes, te ayudare con eso.

Una sonrisa mordaz tiro de los labios de la chica -Aun me pregunto cual es la razón por la que me sigues ayudando.

-Ser amigos, ya te lo dije -una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios -¿quieres ir a comprar ropa la próxima semana, creo que la necesitarás pronto.

-¡¿Me estas llamando gorda?! -recibió un golpe seguido de las palabras de la morena -Tienes suerte de ir manejando, de lo contrario no lo contarías -una enorme sonrisa iluminó su bello rostro mientras miraba por la ventana. -Eso me recuerda, ¿cómo es que Yukio se enteró de esto? -mencionó casualmente.

-Oh… eso -divago un poco sobre lo siguiente que diría antes de escuchar una sonora carcajada de su acompañante.

-No creí que fuese tan cotilla señor cubito de hielo -bromeo picando su mejilla. -Necesito un poco de helado -murmuró soltando un bufido.

-¿Ahora? -pregunto mirando por un momento a la orilla del camino -Estamos a la mitad del camino, ¿no puedes esperar? -preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

-Lo necesito ahora

-Creo que ya te estas tomando muy en serio esto del embarazo.

**…**

Mientras Yukio conducía el auto Karin continuo bufando por lo bajo mientras él se limitó a mirar su rostro compungido por el retrovisor, usualmente era él quien bufaba y maldecía por lo bajo escuchando la activa conversación de sus amigos.

-Quita esa expresión de tu rostro, estamos aquí para ayudarte -menciono el rubio con tono cansino.

-No sé como ir a una fiesta va ayudarme -bufó la chica.

-Ya hablamos de esto Karin -comento el rubio una vez más.

-No me vengas con eso, no acepte esto, así que déjame regresar o terminare vomitando en este asiento -gruño con los brazos cruzados.

-Deja de actuar como una maldita perra -Toshiro logra ver la expresión de Karin distorsionarse en algo parecido a la sorpresa antes de que el rojo invade su rostro de una forma que no debería hacerlo.

-Yukio regresa -exige antes de que Karin explote.

-No lo haré.

-No te pregunte, así que regresa -su voz es firme, Yukio lo mira por el rabillo del ojo mientras su ceño se frunce de una forma muy poco usual.

Antes de que pueda agregar algo el rubio termina por dar vuelta en el primer retorno que encuentra. El ambiente dentro del auto se ha vuelto tenso incluso para él, aun cuando se siente incómodo prefiere guardar silencio, cinco minutos después han llegado al parking del edificio, y sin mediar mas palabras la morena termina saliendo del auto dando un gran portazo tras de sí.

-Es una maldita loca -murmura Yukio antes de salir del auto.

-No puedes obligarla a ir -intenta razonar. -En primer lugar, no entiendo por que querías llevarla ahí.

-Vaya que eres lento -una sonrisa ladina tira de sus labios. -Soi Fong dijo que su amigo quería volver a ver Karin, ¿no crees que el podria ser el padre?

Su ceño se frunció ante tal idea, ¿ese tipo… el padre del hijo de Karin?

**Notas de la autora:**

1.- Bueno, esperaba estar más activa en esta semana, pero pues no se ha podido, espero les guste esta aportación que participa en la categoría de **embarazo no deseado**, espero funcione y les guste, aun falta un largo camino para concluir esta historia, pero pues no he podido continuar así que lo dejare aquí… por ahora.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poquito más a quienes dejen review.

3.- Personajes de tite kubo, historia mía, inspirada en la canción de T_heory of a Deadman_ del mismo nombre, la verdad creo que va muy bien, ¿ustedes que dicen? Sin más me despido, cuídense, y sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold Water**

–¿Qué haces aquí? –La mirada que le dedica la morena con aquella pregunta no es la más amable, aunque ahora que lo piensa, no es para menos.

–Quise ver como estabas –admite mirando cada detalle de la figura frente a él.

Karin mantiene su ceño fruncido, una mueca en sus rosados labios y los brazos cruzados bajo su gran pecho, este último detalle le hace levantar una ceja, es su imaginación o aquella parte de su anatomía ha crecido en tan poco tiempo. Con una leve negación aleja aquello de su mente, _no es el momento_, se repite regresando su atención a los furiosos ojos de la menor.

–Estoy bien, ahora déjame dormir –antes de que la puerta se cierre en la cara su mano logra interponerse.

–¡Espera! –se permite un pequeño momento de alegría cuando ella no plasta su mano contra el marco. El ceño de ella se frunce un poco mientras la puerta vuelve a ser abierta. –Lamento lo de hace rato –se apresura a decir antes de que ella se arrepienta de no haberle roto la mano.

–Yukio es un idiota –murmura ella antes de dar un paso hacia el interior e invitarlo a pasar con ello.

–No es sorpresa –apunta condescendiente.

–Cruzó la línea –son las palabras de ella mientras toma asiento en el sillón, abrazando sus piernas hasta donde su pequeña barriga le permite y mirándole con esos ojitos rotos que tanto le lastiman.

Se muerde un poco la lengua ante las palabras que va a mencionar, y si alguien se lo pregunta en el futuro negara totalmente que lo dijo, sin embargo, Karin necesita ser consolada y esas son las únicas palabras que se le ocurren –Yukio solo quería ayudar.

–No sé cómo es que llevarme a esa estúpida fiesta me ayudaría –murmura enterrando el rostro en ese hueco entre sus rodillas y su pecho.

–¿Por qué no quieres ir? –pregunta curioso ante la actitud de la chica, Karin siempre ha sido una chica animada y ni siquiera una mala nota, un corazón roto o un brazo roto le impidió aceptar una fiesta, pero ahora se encuentra hecha un ovillo, esperando pasar la noche en cama.

–Todos lo notaran –contesta al fin saliendo de su refugio. –No puedo beber ni una gota de alcohol, las náuseas llegan en cualquier momento y aun con la ropa holgada es muy notable el crecimiento de mis pechos.

Sus mejillas se tiñen ante su último comentario, aunque prefiere ignorarlo mientras toma asiento a su lado.

–¿Solo eso? –cuestiona no muy convencido. Conoce a Karin desde los once años y puede notar cuando no está siendo totalmente sincera.

El silencio que se ha instalado entre ellos no es molesto, aunque preferiría que ella contestara su pregunta, un suspiro sale de los labios femeninos antes de mirarle. –Tengo exámenes mañana, necesito dormir.

Su cabello es revuelto antes de que la chica camine hasta su habitación, lo último que escucha de ella es la puerta de su habitación siendo cerrada.

**…**

–¿Que tal sus exámenes? –el silencio es roto cuando Soi Fong toma asiento en la mesa que comparte con Karin y Yukio.

–Bien –sonrió la pelinegra comiendo una pequeña porción de lo que normalmente sería su almuerzo.

–Bien… –La mueca que aparece en el rostro de la pelinegra mas baja le parece conocida, ellos mismos se desconcertaron al ver la disminución en su apetito, Karin nunca había sido una chica que se preocupara por las porciones, ¡maldición!, ella amaba la comida y el deporte, por lo que su condición física nunca fue un problema. Y ahora, ella luce como una adolescente que se preocupa por tener medidas imposibles. –Mi amigo pregunto por ti.

Esas palabras hace que incluso la atención del rubio salga de su teléfono y se centre en ambas chicas.

–¿En serio? –pregunto la morena más alta sin apartar la vista de su plato.

–Sí, preguntó toda la noche por ti, fue fastidioso–el ambiente es tenso, aunque parece que la chica más baja no lo nota, o tal vez solo lo ignora.

–Necesitaba estudiar, no entiendo nada durante la clase –responde la pelinegra mayor con una sonrisa.

–¿Quieres su número? –la pregunta deja caer un ambiente aún más pesado, ambas miradas, verde y turquesa, se clavan en Karin expectante y curiosa respectivamente.

Aun con su sonrisa la pelinegra negó levemente –Estaré ocupada estudiando, no saldré en un largo rato –antes de que alguien pueda agregar algo se levantó. –Tengo tarea, así que nos vemos mas tarde, ¡adiós!

La comida en su charola está a medio comer, sus clases aún no terminan así que ir a su departamento no es una opción viable, aunque esta no sería la primera vez que lo hace.

–Karin ha estado actuando raro –señala Soi, probando un poco de la comida abandonada.

–Karin nunca ha sido normal –replica Yukio regresando su atención al celular.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero, idiota –bufa la morena. –Ha esquivado las preguntas así que quise dejarlo de lado, pero no sé si pueda seguir ignorándolo.

–¿Has pensado que tal vez quiere mantenerlo para sí? –para sorpresa de Toshiro es Yukio quien ha lanzado la pregunta.

El silencio que le sigue a la pregunta parece dar por terminado el tema, un leve suspiro escapa de sus labios, muy pronto para eso, se recrimina al ver la sonrisa felina que tira de los labios de la azabache.

–Ustedes saben algo ¿no es así? –La mirada profunda de Soi se mantiene pegada a ellos.

–Mis clases están por comenzar –una huida fácil, pero espera que esto termine la conversación

Lo último que escucha es el comienzo de una típica pelea entre el blondo y la morena.

Caminando fuera de la cafetería, la idea de llamar a Karin regresa a a su mente, piensa en tomar su última clase y después, tal vez, llevarle un poco de helado.

Sus intenciones son detenidas al divisar la figura de la morena, su mochila cuelga sobre su hombro y su mirada se encuentra en la pantalla de su celular.

–Creí que faltarías a clases –comenta una vez que está cerca de ella.

–No lo haría –la mirada que recibe la morena por sus palabras logra hacerle rodar los ojos –Okay, lo he hecho muchas veces, solo que hoy no estoy de humor para estar en mi departamento y hundirme en la miseria, además estoy muy atrasada en materias –explica regresando su mirada a tu celular.

–Y supongo que tampoco para las preguntas de Soi Fong –no es sorpresa la mirada que recibe por parte de la menor. –Dejaré el tema.

–Te lo recomiendo –murmuró ella. El silencio se extiende mientras caminan al edificio donde normalmente ella toma clases, la conversación que tuvieron en la cafetería se repite en la mente del albino, registrando cada palabra y sacando un punto importante, ese chico, el que mencionó Soi Fong, puede ser el padre del bebé que está esperando Karin, y eso no es solo una suposición suya, es un hecho aún para la morena a su lado. –Yuzu quiere que vayamos a casa este fin de semana –lo saca de su ensimismamiento con esas palabras. –No necesito mas de esa emoción exagerada –continúa ella brindando un masaje en el puente de la nariz –Yo… solo quiero comer helado y quedarme en mi departamento, aunque no sé si eso sea bueno, Soi no quitará el dedo del renglón, y Yukio puede seguir siendo un imbécil con todo este asunto.

–¿Y si nos perdemos este fin?

–¿Eh? –la confusión inunda las facciones de la chica antes de que una sonrisa tan brillante inunde su rostro, ¡Mierda, ¿cuánto había extrañado esa expresión! –¡Sí! ¡Oh, eso es justo lo que necesito! –exclamó con felicidad –No importa el lugar solo… solo vamos a donde sea y comamos helado mientras vemos una estúpida película –agrega como una niña pequeña. –Lo hablamos mas tarde, necesito entrar –exclama con prisa y euforia mientras entra corriendo a su salón.

_¡Mierda, tal vez sí esté un poco enamorado de ella!_

**…**

Karin tararea una estúpida canción, el asiento está reclinado y ella parece disfrutar de esto pues sus ojos se encuentras cerrados y sus manos descansan sobre su estómago apenas hinchado. –¿A dónde vamos? –pregunta una vez que la canción termina y sus lindos ojos ónix se abren con la curiosidad impresa en ellos.

–Hay una zona con cabañas para acampar aquí, supuse que sería buena idea –responde sin apartar la vista del camino.

–¿Entonces fue mala idea traer un repertorio de películas de terror sobre cabañas abandonadas? –pregunta con diversión robándole una sonrisa en el proceso.

–Probablemente –es su corta respuesta antes de que la chica decida enderezarse.

–¿Ese lugar tiene termas? Porque sería maravilloso poder relajarme –con un ligero bostezo mientras vuelve acomodar su cuerpo en un a posición relajada.

El resto del viaje transcurre entre canciones clásicas, tarareos y risas por parte de la morena.

La cabaña a la que llegan es muy acogedora y pequeña, no es sorpresa para él tomando en cuenta que reservó una cabaña para dos, la sala cuenta con una pequeña pantalla, un sillón de dos plazas una mesa de centro; la cocina también es pequeña, solo con lo básico, un microondas, una estufa pequeña, una nevera y una barra para comer; al final del pasillo hay dos habitaciones.

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó expectante a su reacción.

–Iré a bañarme, y después podemos ver alguna película –anuncia tomando su pequeño bolso.

Mientras Toshiro comienza a preparar la estancia su teléfono suena, es el número de Yukio. Con un poco de escepticismo el albino toma la llamada.

–Sé quien es el chico –son las primeras palabras de Yukio, suena un poco desinteresado pero divertido por lo que vendrá.

–¿Eh? –es su primera expresión, su mente corre rápido en las palabras hasta que algo hace click –¿Cómo? –parece que esto último divierte mas al rubio.

–Soi Fong terminó por decirme –contestó restándole importancia. –Supongo que estás interesado –la diversión es palpable en su tono.

–No realmente –negó sacando las palomitas del microondas. –Karin no quiere hablar de eso, así que no quiero saber.

–Te sorprenderá lo que averigüe –continua el rubio.

–¿Averiguaste?

–Bueno… las cosas aparecieron, Soi fong dijo esto, alguien dijo aquello, la información en esta escuela vuela –continua Yukio, se escucha entretenido, y aun cuando la oferta parece tentadora y esa parte en el fondo de su mente la exige saber, hay otra pequeña parte que prefiere seguir ignorante de lo que pasó esa noche.

–No quiero saber y punto –son sus últimas palabras antes de colgar la llamada.

Tomando un tazón de la alacena vacía la bolsa de palomitas, pone la primera película que encuentra en la maleta aún con los pensamientos en las palabras de Yukio.

–¿Estas listo? Porque no te dejaré dormir sin haber visto todas –la risa de Karin detiene ese tren de pensamientos.

…

–Yu… esto no es necesario –Karin frunce el ceño mientras la castaña la conduce al consultorio.

–Pero estas en el mes más difícil, leí muchos artículos que la probabilidad de tener problemas es muy alta y…

–Yuzu, no es para tanto, puedo caminar sola hasta el consultorio. –Calmar a la melliza de la morena ha sido un poco difícil desde que dejaron la clínica Kurosaki.

El viaje al hospital está inundado de comentarios sobre artículos que ha leído en Internet, Toshiro admite que esto es divertido, ver a la morena farfullar y el aura llena de flores y corazones alrededor de la castaña es un gracioso recuerdo de su adolescencia.

–Pero necesitas ayuda –explota la chica causando un shock en el y un ceño ligeramente fruncido por su hermana.

–¡No necesito ayuda! -grita perdiendo la paciencia,

–Mo~ esta bien pero no seas tan mala Karin-chan –se queja la mayor con un puchero en su labio inferior.

–Lo siento Yuzu… yo, odio estos malditos cambios de humor, en verdad lo siento –se disculpa llevando sus dedos al puente de la nariz y brindando un suave masaje en la zona. –Esto apenas empieza y ya me siento muy estresada.

Fuera de las expectativas del albino la mayor suelta una sonrisa enorme –Es normal, ya veras que no es tan malo –le reconforta con su voz dulce y una mano maternal sobre su cabeza. El momento entre las mellizas se ve roto al final del pasillo –creo que deberían entrar solos –aconseja la castaña mirándolos a ambos.

Al entrar Toshiro mira todas las imágenes en las paredes, consejos durante el embarazo, imágenes de bebe, embarazos y cosas que recuerda haber visto durante las clases de sexualidad durante la secundaria.

–Tu debes ser el papá, ¿no? –pregunta la enfermera, una mujer de cabello negro, trenzado al frente y con un mirada dulce. Se siente un poco estúpido por solo poder asentir ante las palabras de la mujer. Con un ademán la mujer les ofrece asiento a ambos y él solo puede sentirse aun mas –Bueno, ¿como has estado, Karin?

–Creí que las nauseas desaparecieron –comienza Karin dejando ver toda su molestia ante esto con ese leve puchero que le hace ver bonita.

–Es normal, no te preocupes, muchas veces las náuseas duran un poco más de los tres meses, o incluso durante todo el embarazo –explica la mujer con su tono dulce y maternal. –¿Algún otro malestar? ¿Vómitos aun?

Karin niega ante esto antes de continuar conversando con la doctora. Toshiro admite que en este punto ha dejado de escuchar, mirando a su alrededor y leyendo los textos sobre embarazo en los póster del consultorio, imágenes de bebes llorando, mujeres felizmente embarazadas e ilustraciones de cómo luce un embarazo desde adentro.

–¿Listos para el ultrasonido? –las palabras lograr volver a traer su atención en las mujeres frente a él.

**…**

–Es lindo ¿no? –pregunta Karin ahora mientras ambos están acostados en su cama.

–No puedo distinguir que es que en su cuerpo –comenta divertido, Karin parece hacer un puchero molesto antes de reírse.

–Es… es lindo –comenta ella con esa mirada que el albino solo puede atribuir a la maternidad.

Esa mirada, Toshiro recuerda las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y estar a punto de caer antes de que ella las haga desaparecer con uno de sus dedos mientras sigue viendo lo que muestra la ecografía, Karin podría negarlo más tarde, pero él no puede evitar recordarlo.

La música llena la habitación, canciones que Yuzu leyó eran buenas para el bebé y que Karin ha decidido que puede darle gusto en esas pequeñas cosas. la mano de Karin descansa inconsciente sobre su vientre mientras da un leve masaje y mira el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. –¿Ocurre algo? –pregunta una vez que ha decidido que este silencio en Karin no es algo usual.

–Solo pienso en cómo es que llegue a esto –murmura.

Los pasos a lo lejos detienen las palabras del albino, Matsumoto debe haber regresado ya del trabajo, piensa mientras mantiene la vista en el techo.

–Traje la cena –anuncia deteniendo su vista en la pelinegra. –Oh, cariño, no esperaba que estuvieras aquí –reconoce antes de sonreír –por suerte traje algo extra.

–Gracias, tenia antojo de comida china –la sonrisa en el rostro de ambas mujeres es cálida, dándole al chico una vista que le gustaría mantener un rato mas, aun cuando no lo admita en voz alta.

–¡Bien! entonces colocare todo en la mesa, no tarden en bajar, quiero todos los detalles de la cita –su humor jovial y ruidoso regresa con esas palabras y el parloteo que suelta mientras baja las escaleras.

–Matsumoto está muy emocionado con todo esto –comenta Karin mientras se pone de pie lentamente.

–No lo creas tanto, algunas noches murmura cosas sobre estar demasiado joven para ser abuela –bromea él mientras ayuda a la morena a ponerse de pie.

–Nosotros somos demasiado jóvenes para ser padres –añade ella matando el ambiente.

La mueca en el rostro femenino le contrae el corazón, esta no es la Karin que él conoce, aquella que continuamente se lamenta del trágico desarrollo de una situación, aunque debe darle el mérito de seguir sonriendo a las cosas de forma socarrona, aun cuando sea en público.

–Las cosas saldrán bien.

–¿Y si no es así? –pregunta con un tono que le implora ser el pilar que evite que se rompa.

–Bueno, todos nos perdemos a veces ¿sabes? –el comentario logra robarle una sonrisa. –Aprenderemos, y lo haremos bien.

–Eres un idiota –la risa escapa de sus rosados labios como un suspiro –Gracias.

_¡Joder! Debe estar muy enamorado_, la idea está comenzando a parecer menos insensata cada que ve esa sonrisa, mientras siente que que puede ser el pilar que ella necesita.

–Vamos, Matsumoto subirá si no bajamos rápido.

–Estoy embarazada, no puedes apresurarme –farfulla con un puchero.

–Claro, claro

–¿Crees que pueda quedarme a dormir? –pregunta la chica con un puchero. –Ichi-nii no estará en casa, así que no creo que haya problema –añade antes de recibir una negativa.

–Supongo que a Matsumoto no le importara –termina cediendo antes de que ella siquiera intente convencerlo.

_Sí, él debe estar un poco –demasiado– enamorado de esta chica_

**Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno, sé que he estado muy inactiva, pero aquí esta el segundo capítulo de esta historia, aún no sé cuantos capítulos tiene, tal vez otros dos o solo uno más, todo depende de cómo se desarrolle el próximo capitulo, espero que les guste y dejen un lindo review.

2.-Agradeceré los reviews, la verdad no se que tan buena sea así que me ayudarían mucho a saber que les gusta esta historia.

3.-Personajes de tite Kubo, historia mía, sin mas me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


End file.
